House of Anime
by PinkStrawberriesAndPurplePlums
Summary: Ok there actually is more than just naruto and inuyashsa but does fanfiction think of letting us add more cross overs no, they don't.
1. New Tenants

I DON'T OWN ANY THING BUT THE OC'S!

Yeah this is a cross over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru walked in with Mikimo as they were fighting. " You need to get a grasp on reality you little brat." Sesshomaru yelled at Mikimo.

" Your such a baka shut the hell up." Mikimo yelled. " You don't know snot kay' you don't know anything about reality you stupid idiot.". She was fuming and enraged at Sesshoumaru. Sesshomaru was also enraged and leaped towards Mikimo with his hand trying to strangle her. Mikimo only dodged it and kneed Sesshomaru in the place where the sun don't shine. He screamed in pain.

"Yo guys you need to chillax on the whole fighting especially you Mikimo." says a figure walking into the room. He smiles at Mikimo. "Your going to wake up the whole house with your constant fighting."

Mikimo's eyes sparkle as she blushes. " Oh sorry about that S~a~i-kun" she giggles and skips away. Sesshomaru sweat drops. Sai smirks at him and shakes his head. Sesshomaru looks at him and sighs with relief.

" Dam I thought she would kill me. Thank lord Kiki isn't here... I think." Sesshomaru.

He looks around making sure the little black mailing pervert wasn't here. "Good she isn't".

Sai laughs "Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho who said I wasn't here." he suddenly turns into Kiki.

Shocked Sesshomaru cries " Dam you. You had me fooled.".

Kiki laughed " Mwahahahahha now you that I videotaped it you have too do what ever I want". Yuffie walked in smiling with the videotape and laughed with Kiki. Sesshomaru only on his knees in the spot light with two evil shadows hovering him laughing _Oh ho ho ho~ Oh ho ho ho~ Oh ho ho ho~_.

" Beware of the blackmailing she-demons'" yelled Sesshomaru. After he goes to his bedroom where his roommate Neji was sleeping. _It's amazing how he can sleep with out noticing me and Mikimo. _Neji grunted tossing his face was gentle and calm unlike the way he usually looked. If people saw the way he slept it would be love at first sight. Luckily Sesshomaru evaded that problem from his cold sad heart. Sesshomaru heard a sound that was not made by Neji.

"They're at it again ,eh." Naruto says and sighs. "I'm surprised that you can put up with it if it were me they would never do that to me again I think."

"They are stronger than that Naruto they are much stronger." Sesshomaru looks down and sighs "it's like an addiction." He sighs again and goes to sleep. Naruto walks back to his room and falls asleep too. The next morning the cute kind and loving Mimi wakes every body up for breakfast.

"Wake up Shikamaru-kun it's time for breakfast." Mimi smiles as the lazy ninja who surprisingly jumps out of bed. As everybody knows it Mimi's cooking is the best. He wakes up Choji and they both rush down stairs. It was a daily routine after Mimi came. She was a lot kinder than her sister Mikimo. After everybody heard Shikamaru and Choji's foot steps there were at least a million footsteps after that.

"Yay yummy food." called Tobi, Inuyasha ,and Kenshin. Kaurou, Kagome ,and Konan just gave them an anime sweat drop and sighed.

"Yo Mimi can I have fish." called the little shugo chara Yoru. Ikuto hit Yoru on the head.

"Baka, ask nicely." he says. He smiles at Mimi. Amu and Utau glare at him. Diamonds spark in their eyes. At the sight of them Ikuto scarfs down his food and says "Um may I be excused." he then rushes off to some where nobody knows.

" That's what happens when you flirt with every women in the house stupid cat." Kiba says engulfing and savoring every bite. "Mmmmm so good may I have seconds please ,Mimi.".

"Of course you can and here's your fish Yoru." she gives the two plates to Yoru and Kiba. Hidan goes on a swearing spree.

"OMFG YOU ALL ARE FAIRIES STUPID B***** AND A** W***! F*** ALL OF YOU! D** B**** C****! PRAY LORD JASHIN DOESN'T BESTOW YOU TO HELL!" he yells.

" Hidan. Shut. The. Hell. Up." growls Mikimo and Hidan does. Everybody starts laughing and Hidan just blushes. _I hate that girl some times._ he thought. He got up washed his plate and went to his room. Everyone was full so they also washed their dishes and went on with their lives. Kiki was busy blackmailing somebody with Yuffie. Mimi was cleaning the house. Sesshomaru got into an argument with Mikimo. Ikuto was being stalked by Amu and Utau with out knowing. Kiba was arguing with him. Hidan was doing his ''rituals'' and so on. Life went as it usually went until there was a knock on the door. ''Knock Knock'' ''Knock Knock '' it went.

"Who is it?," calls out Mimi.

"I'm the new resident of house 15-11839 um, my name is Shadow."

"Oh your the new guy is Ember with you,."

"Yes I'm with Shadow ,Mimi" calls out Ember. Her cute wings flap a bit.

In a squeal of joy Mimi let's Shadow and Ember in. "Hi Ember long time no see." she giggles "and how do you do Shadow,.". Shadow looks at Mimi as if he had no heart more mean than Sesshomaru. Mimi felt intimidated.

"Everybody time to meet our newest residents" Mimi yells happily. Everybody runs, walks, flies, or however they moved to the living room.

"This is Ember and this is Shadow no they do not know each other,." Mimi yelps in excitement. She introduces them and then shows them to their rooms. Hinata seems interested in Ember and ask if they want to be friends so does Mikimo, Temari, and almost every girl in the interested the boys but turned down all the friend request which made him even cooler. The two seemed very content with their new life.


	2. Suprise! Neji isn't all that bad is he

While Mimi was talking to her friend Ember Shadow was being pestered by a unexpected some one. Mikimo.  
''Hey why do you have a blind fold? Why are you called Shadow? How do you use your gun? Can you fight? Who do like better dogs or cats? Are you emo? Do you have a girlfriend? Is Ember your girl-'' Mikimo was cut off bye her sister Nina.  
''Baka, shut up your annoying him.'' Nina hit her sister on the head.  
''WHAT! He doesn't look annoyed.'' Mikimo says.  
'' He is. Look he has a anger vein.'' Nina points at the anger vein on Shadows head.  
Mikimo blushes and apologizes.

People go off in different places. Neji for some reason gets really tired and decides to take a nap. Wrong Choice. Neji suddenly turns into... KAWAII NEJI! Kawaii Neji is the cute version of regular snobby Neji. He isn't snobby, is really cute, and says cute things. Tenten, and Hinata notice Kawaii Neji sleeping.  
''I-is that Neji!'' Tenten yells in shock. Hinata faints. Neji wakes up.  
'' Onee-sama, why is H-Hinata-sama on the floor?'' Neji asks. Tenten faints. Everyone who heard the two girls faint rush to the scene. Yeah everyone was the entire house. Sesshomaru looks at Neji. _Baka._

''Neji what did I say about sleeping at day time.'' he says sternly. Neji blushes and nods his head in apology. Everyone beside Sesshomaru Stairs in awe.

'' This is a surprise.''

**Disclaimer I don't own any thing also Axel is appearing next chapter. **


End file.
